


Bets, coffee, twins, and all other things you could expect of a weekend.

by EnochianLullabies



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Smut, also, get ready for a short fic with adorable kids and smutt (away from the kids of fucking course), it melts my heart because i adore kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnochianLullabies/pseuds/EnochianLullabies
Summary: Well, Thursday was looking bright as the sun for Mike, and even for Harvey who had just lost a bet but won a case.The thing is, what would be a week without a little excitement? And what's better for a surprise when you thought your week was going to end without a single problem (more or less) than your boss calling you to her office to tell you two little three years old had appeared at the firm calling for you.





	1. Taking care

It was going to be an awesome day, he had just won a bet with Harvey and, at the same time, won their latest case.

He tried to take the cup of coffee Harvey was offering him, the reward he had bet on (if Mike won, Harvey had to make him coffee for a week, it was already Thursday so it would carry on to the next week, Mike couldn’t be happier). But Harvey wasn’t one for losing, he didn’t give Mike his cup, instead he took a sip out of it.

“Are you… Did you just take a sip out of _my_ coffee?”

“Hey, I made it.”

Mike shook his head “You’re such a sore loser!”

“I don’t lose.”

“You just did! I won the bet, now give me my coffee befor-”

Louis entered the room, an eyebrow already raised, he opened his mouth, ready to make a remark on how absurd they looked, but shook his head instead “Jessica is calling both of you ” he said and moved back out of the room, not ready to confront them so early in the morning.

“Give me my coffee” Mike murmured when Harvey tried to get out with the cup in hand.

“You can’t go to Jessica's office with a cup of coffee in hand.”

“And you can?” Harvey raised a brow as if Mike had just said the stupidest thing ever “Give me my coffee!” Mike resorted to childishly remark every word. If he had to say it again he'll start to pout, in fact Harvey would say he was already pretty much pouting.

“Okay, okay. But Jessica won’t like it.” Harvey handed him the cup, more or less, he hold it over Mike’s head, Mike angrily took it and sipped half the cup down “Easy there, tiger.”

“You know I’m only two centimeters smaller than you, right?” Mike said, chugging down what was left on the cup and throwing the cup to the trashcan. It got in and he performed a little victory dance holding his fist up for Harvey to bump, Harvey, obviously, rolled his eyes and overlooked it.

“That makes me two centimeters _taller than you_ ” he answered grinning, he got out but waited for Mike to follow him.

When they got to Jessica’s they couldn't believe what they saw, two little boys were sitting in a chair in front of Jessica’s desk, back to her, she was looking totally puzzled.

“It was him” Mike said pointing at Harvey whose mouth was almost touching the floor.

“Say ‘hi’, boys” at that both Mike and Harvey and the twins said ‘hi’ “These boys got up on the elevator and walked right into my office ten minutes ago.”

“And you called us because…?”

“Because they called for you.” Mike and Harvey looked at each other, then at the kids “Both of you.”

One of the kids was happily waving at them, the other one was looking at the floor, sometime he would look up at them with big brown eyes, almost crying.

“Hey, do you… know us?” Mike asked, crunching in front of them, both boys shook their heads “But you know our names?”

“Yes” the one who was waving till a moment ago answered.

“And how did you get here? Is your mom around?” both shook their heads. “Okay, okay..., what’s your name?” he asked the one who had answered him.

“I’m Chris! He is Cecil!”

“Hi” Cecil answered shyly.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Mike, and he’s Harvey.”

“Nice to meet you” both answered at unison.

“We have to call the police” Harvey said, he was as still as a rock, exactly in the same position as he was when he had first seen the kids.

Of course Jessica had already called them, and made an order for security to search for their mother, father, or guardian, revise the cameras, all of that, she had even sent Louis to the hall to ask if someone had seen the kids coming in.

The morning went on as one of the most stressful ones Mike had ever lived, and he had had a few of them.

Then he found Chris caressing his brother head, Cecil was crying sitting in a corner. God, why wasn’t anyone looking after them? They were like three-year-old children, for fucks sake!

He knelt before them.

“Guys, what’s happening?”

“We don’t want to go with them!” Chris shouted, and Cecil nodded enthusiastically, tears and snot all over his face.

“With whom?”

“They!” Chris said again as if that explained everything, Mike supposed he meant the social services or the police. He could comprehend it; he didn’t know what would have happened to him if his granny hadn’t been there.

“Do you know any family that could t-” He saw how the kids were looking at him, completely at a loss. “Do you have uncles?” they both shook their heads “Grandpas?”

“They are in Heaven now” Cecil said, Chris nodded.

“Okay, but you knew us, Harvey and me?” They nooded “How?”

“You helped mommy!” Chris said.

So she was a client? Okay, it would be easier to found her like that.

“Thank you kids, do you want to come with me?”

They both opened their brown eyes to their full, and Mike knew they had misunderstood him. And how could he tell them otherwise then? It looked like they only trusted him (and maybe Harvey) and they were lost, surrounded by a bunch of adults in suits. If their mother was a client it would be easy to find her anyway, how much time could it be? A couple of hours? He could take care of a pair of twins for a couple of hours

He took the kids with him to Harvey’s office, where he wasn’t anywhere to be found till hours latter.

He knew Harvey may have gone out to get some fresh air, maybe have a drink, think about the kids and how to solve their (big) problem; but Mike hadn't thought that Harvey would be out for what was left of the morning.

He got the boys two apples to eat from the cafeteria and peeled them for the boys, then sat with them and tried to get more information out of them, it wasn’t of much help; after it he knew that the kids were scared of something back home, that their mother had given them the address to the firm, or something along those lines, and then they had come to them, alone, all alone!

After a while he put the kids to sleep in Harvey’s couch, reassuring them he won’t be gone when they wake up.

“What are they doing here?” said Harvey, hours later, right after opening the door to the office, he had some documents in hand; so he had been working outside his own office and now he was trying to look all surprised about who was there. 

“Hello to you too.”

“Mike.”

“Look, they don't want to go with Social or the police, and their mother is one of our clients so…”

“What? Had you told anyone that?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Fuck.”

“Hey! There are kids here.”

“Do you know how many clients do we have? It could be anyone, one of those pro bono cases! It could take days!”

“Come on, Harvey, it won’t take more than a couple more hours.”

“Do you wanna bet?” Harvey said.

“Okay.”

“If I win you cook for me for a week.”

“And if I win?”

“If you win you don’t have to adopt two babies for who knows how long.”

Mike accepted.

He had been so wrong.

It was close to midnight, he was working in Harvey’s office, the boys playing with a ball Louis had brought them, he was sure it was far pass their bedtime.

“Ready to go home?”

“I hadn’t finished yet.”

“And you even have to make me dinner.”

“Please, Harvey, this is important for the William’s case.”

“I full well know it, and yet here you working on our most important case right now in a coffee table while two kids throw a ball from one side of my office to the other!” he shouted in a whisper, the kids didn’t even notice.

Mike sighted, looked up at Harvey with the kind of eyes that he knew sometimes had an effect on Harvey, he hoped that night was one of those times “Can you take-”

“Fucking no!”

“The kids!” he said trying to cover all four of their respective ears.

“I’m not taking the kids home so you can finish work that should be already finished, Mike! Just hand them over to Social Services.”

“Harvey, I can’t do that, in just a couple of days their mom will be here. They only know us! Cecil was crying when I found them earlier!”

“I… I don’t know a thing about kids, Mike!” Harvey said, he knew it was a weak argument, he knew Mike knew he was already sold. He hated those eyes, looking up at him so hopeful, like he was his savior.

“They are going to sleep all night, and tomorrow I’ll be there as soon as possible, you have free days saved, lots of them. Just for a day, please, is not even a day, just a night.” Mike even clapped his hands together, he was down on his knees, looking up at Harvey.

“Okay” Harvey sighted. “Okay, but as soon as you finish that you’re coming to my house and taking them with you.”

“Yes, yes! Thank you, Harvey!” He got up, and, maybe he was tired, or really thankful, or God knows what, but he kissed Harvey’s cheek, and before either of them could comment on it one of the twins hit his head in the coffee table Mike had been working on, Harvey thought it had been Two (He was calling them like that, he didn’t want to get attached), but he didn’t cry, so maybe it was One.

Harvey took them home, they felt asleep on the car, Mike helped him with taking them inside his penthouse and then left with a quick ‘goodbye’, no checks kissed that time around (not like Mike had kissed him before that quick kiss in the office, and it wasn't like he was looking forward to him doing it again, and again, and not only his check but...)

Harvey’s home never felt so empty as when Mike left it; it didn’t matter if he had come over to work on a case, to take Harvey out to dinner at a bad restaurant or back to the firm, his absence in the house was always felt upon his departure.

And now, even as he caressed the boys head, after filling the floor of his guest bedroom with pillows so they wouldn’t hurt themselves if they fell of the bed, he felt his absence more than ever.

How was it so easy to say ‘yes’ to Mike, yet so difficult to say ‘yes’ to what he could see in his eyes when he looked at him, to the warm behind every bickering they had, to the lust he felt when he woke up having dreamed of him?


	2. Giving love

It was a silly, lazy, hot afternoon, Mike had to go to Harvey’s to get him to read some files he wasn’t going to read and will make Mike sum up for him.

It had already been two days since the twins had showed up at the firm. Harvey was taking care of them because he was the one with more free days accumulated, (and he also had a soft spot for all of Mike’s request the size of Texas, even if he would never admit it) Mike showed up as often as he could. And he wasn’t making another bet, because Harvey still owe him like three coffees and he had made Harvey’s lunch every day; _but_ he would bet the kids liked him better.

He had been at Harvey’s house the day after the twins had appeared at the firm, first thing in the morning, as he had promised Harvey, (he hadn’t got his coffee that day, mind you) but he had to be gone even before he was there, so he had come back in the afternoon after Louis had left him go, with late but homemade lunch.

He had helped Harvey bathing the boys. It had been… a lot of fun, also difficult and... really, really, wet. And Harvey’s shirt clinging to his chest and abs wasn’t a thing Mike needed to see, not when he was almost doubling over with laugh, trying to wash Cecil hair as Chris splashed water at him, Mike was trying to control him but he was obviously distracted by… al the wet. Mike had taken a shower of his own when they had finished and Harvey had lent him some of his tracksuits and a t-shirt (probably way more expensive than the suit he had gotten completely soaked) to get back home. He had wanted to stay; Harvey had wanted him to stay. He hadn’t asked. “Feel free to sleep on those clothes and sniff the scent of money and elegance” Harvey had say waving him off. Mike did sleep on those clothes, no one was going to know anyway, so what if he felt comforted by Harvey’s scent? What was one more little secret.

“Come in!” Harvey shouted and Mike pushed the door open, if he hadn’t already fallen in love with Harvey a long time ago, he was sure he would have done it right there and then.

Harvey was sitting cross-legged under the air conditioner, one of the boys, Chris, sitting between his legs, resting his head on his chest, and the other boy resting against his side eating a piece of watermelon, too big for his hands, that Harvey was holding up for him.

The TV was on and working as background noise.

“What? You came all the way here to rest against my doorway and scare the kids?”

At that Chris shouted “Mikey!” and got up running to him, Mike caught him up in his arms and kissed his nose, Chris smiled, Mike showed him his tongue and got it back in his mouth before Chris could grab it, then he smirked at Harvey “Scare” he mocked.

Cecil was trying to get up, when he did he tumbled a little and fell face-first into the floor, he started crying and his brother turned in Mike’s arms trying to get to him. Mike let him on the floor at the same time Harvey took Cecil between his arms.

“Cecil, don’t cry!” Chris told him hugging him from the back when Harvey let him down again. Mike was crunching watching it all. Chris kissed the top of Cecil’s head “Come play!” he took his brother’s hand and run towards the bedroom.

“You’re doing quite well” Mike whispered, still crunching, looking at Harvey with something close to devotion, and oh, god, did Harvey thrive in devotion, so he smiled but just when Mike expected a snarky remark something washed over Harvey, doubt. As if Harvey Specter could have something like doubt.

“I think Chris is a better caregiver than I am.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself Harvey” Mike smiled looking at him in the eyes, and for some seconds the word narrowed down to the two of them and that weird feeling that felt a lot like something Mike didn’t dare name out loud.

“Why are you here?” Harvey asked trying to get as far away from the moment they were slowly building as he could.

“I’m finally done with the documents” he said taking them out of his briefcase (that wasn’t actually his, but of one of the new associates), Harvey stood up and took them, his back cracked.

“God, I need a vacation.”

“You should hire a nanny.”

“Maybe I should, how much do you ask for?”

Mike laughed “Well, my current job as a lawyer and short of an errant boy is quite well payed.”

“I double it; and you’re an associated.”

“I’ll think about it; my boss is quite the asshole.”

Harvey was going to say something at that, but a loud noise startled him, then he sighted, the twins had knocked something over, he heard Cecil gasp and Chris whispering it hadn’t broken so Cecil should climb on Chris’ shoulders and put it in place “I have an accident to prevent” Harvey said handing back the papers, they both hold them as Mike spook.

“It’s a good look on you, being a father figure, I mean.”

“Everything is a good look on me, babe.” Harvey smiled winking at him and walked to his bedroom, he took Cecil from Chris’ shoulders and put the book back on his nightstand. Mike almost fell to his knees at seeing those little boys trying to get the book back in place, and then looking at Harvey walking back to him with both boys in his arms.

“I can make dinner” Mike told Harvey hurriedly when he suspected that Harvey was going to send him goodbye.

“You know what? I could use a little maid service, and anyway I won that bet and you haven’t made lunch for me today.”

“I’m not going to dress up if that’s what you’re suggesting, that wasn’t part of any bet that I agreed to.”

“That you remember of.”

“I remember everything.”

“Aw, you used to be so obedient, pup.”

Mike had to mentally talk himself out of trying to show Harvey how obedient he could exactly be.

Moments later the kids were having a blast washing the lettuce and sending water flying everywhere, Mike was wearing an apron (Harvey had insisted that it was for the safety of his shirt and not a weird kink) and laughing, and Harvey was admiring it all while he sat drinking wine, and Mike in an apron his sleeves rolled up, a couple buttons on his shirt open, and his suit pants still on, was, admittedly, a sight to behold.

“You know this is an ‘I cook, you clean’ type of relationship, right, honey?” Mike said when he finally heard Harvey letting go and opening laugh at the situation as Mike tried to stop the kids from making a pool in the kitchen floor.

Mike expected any short of comeback, anything but what he heard.

“Come live with me, Mike” he said in his most serious tone, Mike swallowed and the kids stopped their ‘washing’.

Cecil gasped “He asked!” Chris nodded. Mike looked at them. “We want you to play more with us.”

“Harvey said you will play more with us if you stayed here” Chris explained.

“Harvey I…”

“I have to get back to work on Monday, and then you’ll have to help with them too, because, let’s be honest, this case isn’t moving forward and we don’t want to take them to Social Services,” he whispered the last part as if it was a bad word, it wasn’t, but that was the last they wanted to do, “we’ll be coming and going from on house to the other.”

“That won’t be good for them.”

“It won’t” Harvey said, smiling at seeing Mike warming up to the idea of them living together, at Mike living with him.

“I’m not going to be a stay-at home husband.”

“Neither am I, puppy. The meat is burning.”

They finished making dinner, the kids tried to put on the table with pretty bad results until Harvey rolled his eyes and helped them.

Mike sat with them at the table and felt at home.

When they finished they sat at the sofa, little by little getting closer, and suddenly he realized his head was resting on Harvey’s shoulder as Harvey’s arm rounded him, caressing his stomach under his shirt, Cecil was sleeping, his head resting on the legs of his brother who was pretty interested in the police show on TV, they both were sitting in between Mike’s legs that were up on the couch.

“I…” Mike started.

“Stay” Harvey said, ruffling his hair, “this is far better than your apartment, the kids love it, and… And I need you”. Harvey swallowed, waiting for Mike’s answer.

“I was going to say I’m getting sleepy, but you had well-prepared arguments, quite ready.”

“I’m a damn great lawyer, pup.”

“I have to go back to get my things…”

“We can do it tomorrow.”

“Okay.”

“Mike” Mike looked up at him. “Mike, do you _want_ to stay?”

“Yes, yes. I would love to.”

They stayed silent, waiting for the other shoe to drop as Harvey’s hand slowly moved up to cup Mike’s face, they stayed silent, listening to Chris falling sleep, his breath setting paired with his brother’s, looking for something to back them up, an excuse for kissing the other and latter, if everything went out of the window, play it as a joke.

But they didn’t found one, it all felt so real, too real, the kiss would only tell the truth behind ‘I need you’, behind ‘I would love to’.

So they stayed silent.

“Dada, I want bed” Cecil said, his eyes barely holding open, Chris had fallen asleep over him making it almost impossible for him to move, he was struggling to get to Harvey’s arms.

“We all better get to bed” Harvey said all the warm gone from his voice. Still, he offered Mike his bed as he went into the bathroom.

Getting on bed with his boss, with whom he was currently kind of raising a pair of twins with, and had an enormous crush on (that may or may not be returned) wasn’t exactly Mike’s idea of a good night sleep.

But, oh well, he had already signed the contract he may as well go down with it.

So he got into the bed, holding one sheet tight close to him even if it was getting hotter now that the air conditioner was off. And then Harvey walked out of the bathroom all Greek god like, dripping water as if he didn’t care about the state of his wood floors, a towel ridding low on his hips, letting quite little to the imagination, and Mike had a prominent imagination.

Mike actually gaped, like a fish out of a tank, a very hot, as a building on fire, tank. With rock hard abs. Okay, that didn’t make any sense, his brain was officially not working, only one thing in his body was working, at least only one had enough blood to do so.

“What?” Harvey asked knowing exactly _what_ , he just had a long, hot shower, in which he had first calmed down, then he started thinking about Mike in his bed, literally waiting for him, and well, he had too. It had been so easy, so natural, to slide his hand down, his head full of Mike, he was already hard when he got to grip his dick, thinking it was Mike doing it, in a lazy morning, while the twins sleep; joining him in the shower, Harvey would insist in washing Mike’s hair, slowly caressing him, letting a hand sliding down to his neck and coaxing the knots out of his neck, he knew it was his fault they were there (he knew how overworked Mike was because of him) so he ought to be the one releasing him of all that tension, and release him he would do, slowly working on them as his other hand traveled down his torso; blunt, finely manicured nails drawing lines over Mike till Harvey found his hip, getting a little gasp as Mike’s head knocked against the shower screen.

He would fell to his knees then, taking Mike in his mouth as he gripped his ass, that beautifully full ass, in both his hands; he would feel his weight in his mouth, taste him, and then Mike would turn around for him, just for him, and…

Good God.

Then, after he had calmed down for a second time he thought he had had enough, Mike liked him, it was evident (Because Donna had told him to get his head out of his ass and notice how the puppy followed him everywhere fishing for compliments, how they both were fairly flirtatious around each other, ‘teeth rooting sweet’, in fact she had said), and, now, they were even raising children together, ‘for a short time’, he reminded himself, he shouldn’t get too attached to Chris and Cecil, even if he had already done so.

All that sexual tension between Mike and him wasn’t good, and they hadn’t even kissed once! Well, Rachel swore she saw them making out at the Christmas party, with snow falling over them and New York Christmas lights making them glow, Mike and Harvey had told her it was bullshit.

Mike remembered it. Mike remembered everything. Harvey didn’t, but the hickey up on his neck was difficult to miss on the mirror. He remembered caressing it and smiling like an idiot.

Not saying anything after that had been difficult.

But now, now Harvey had made up his mind and he was getting Mike under him that night, as he had wanted to do at the last Christmas party.

And he was getting with him for the rest of his life, because, with his head against the shower tiles and his ass getting cold in the chilly summer air getting through the open window, he could admit that he didn’t have a stupid crush on Mike Ross, not like the one he had developed when they started working together, no, he was stupidly, madly in love with his subordinate and he was far pass caring if it was wrong or right.

So he walked out of the bathroom as he walked into court, with a clear purpose in mind, to win, to conquer. Showing all the confidence that he was, for once, lacking.

“Seeing something you like?”

“How had you ever worked a girl into your bed?” Mike laughed passing it as a joke.

“I don’t know, you tell me, how did I work you to my bed?”

“Well, first I was running with drugs in a briefcase, then one thing led to another and now two twins are sleeping next door and I live here with you”

“You live with me.”

“I can go if…” Mike looked worried, confused.

“No! No, I mean it like a good thing, a great thing.”

“Okay” Mike was raising an eyebrow then, not less confused than before, but more amused than worried.

“Mike-”

“Harvey, do you like me? Because I’m getting a lot of mixed signals here-” Harvey kissed him, getting his hands in his neck and check, without caring for the towel that got caught under his knee and felt onto the bed. “Oh. Oh, you... you do?”

Harvey kissed him again. Slowly making Mike recline over the pillows on the bed. Getting the full package, tongue and teeth drawing over his lip. Maybe he hadn’t been the only one thinking to put an end to all their nonsense while he was in the shower. And if Mike hadn’t been thinking about it, at least he was pretty enthusiastic with the development Harvey had come up with, as he was showing getting his hands in Harvey’s neck pressing him to himself, making difficult for Harvey to even think.

They separated for a moment, their foreheads together. Harvey gave his lips a little peck and then moved to his check, and down to his neck, letting full open kisses down the length of it till he reached the top of his pajamas t-shirt.

“Little unfair you’re fully clothed and my towel felt off five minutes ago.”

“I’m on my boxers.”

“You were going to sleep in my bed, with me, in only your boxers?”

“Are you complaining?”

“Oh, not a bit, not a bit” Harvey smiled and pushed Mike’s t-shirt up, He worked it off and throw it somewhere, his attention full on those collarbones, he kissed them, mouthed them, marked them, and Mike was making these little whimpers that were so satisfying, but not nearly enough for all the sounds Harvey wanted out of Mike. He went back up, kissing behind his ear as his hand traveled up to Mike’s nipples, and he almost didn’t see how Mike bit his lip trying to silence a moan “No, no, Mike, let it out for me, please, love.”

“The twins are right next door.” Mike shivered when Harvey pinched one of his nipples as he sucked his lobe, he murmured to his ear:

“Okay, honey, no more talking about the twins while I try to fuck you, only you and I, okay? They are alright, they sleep like rocks. I want to hear those sweet moans and nothing else.”

“Bossy” Mike smiled, Harvey tried to kiss it off but instead ended smiling too.

“You love it.”

“Hmm, you already know it” Mike kissed his neck, and then started to suck a hickey far higher than the ones Harvey had let on him.

“Easy there, we have work on Monday and your hickeys last for days.”

“How do you even know?”

“Christmas party.” Harvey smiled all devil like, Mike blushed all over, the pink getting over his checks and ears, even his nose looked pinker. Harvey kissed the tip of that pink nose “I knew Rachel wasn’t lying.”

“She wasn’t” Mike confessed and let Harvey lay him on the bed.

“Do you remember it?” Mike nodded, Harvey was kissing his neck again, humming, he went silent as he worked his way down to one of Mike’s nipples, taking it between his lips as his hand caressed Mike’s side, when he was satisfied with Mike loss at words and gaping mouth he let go “Tell me how it was.”

“I… You were fairly drunk.”

“Oh, that much I know.”

“I was too.”

“Not accusing you of anything.”

“But I have great memory nonetheless.”

“Eidetic.”

“Yes, and-” he moaned as Harvey sucked a hickey in the V his hips formed, he had caught Harvey staring at it went his shirt had rolled up on when he stretched on those night they worked together till the sun got up, when time seemed to stretch and boundaries became thinner, so much that they woke up in each other arms on Harvey’s office, so much that Harvey couldn’t help but stare, that Mike didn’t hide his blush when Harvey winked at him. “- We were talking about something, nothing important, how the food was, how… how the fucking weather was. You’re making this difficult” he said to Harvey who had taken him in hand but had his full attention in kissing his tight, Harvey didn’t say a thing, but stopped all movements till Mike continued. “We just didn’t want to go and talk to all the important people that we should be talking to, I didn’t want to let you go, you said something along the lines that you didn’t want to share me.”

“Sounds like something I would say. Can I?” Harvey said his mouth a bare inch away from his dick.

“God, Harvey, of course you- God!” Harvey didn’t tease, taking him fully into his mouth till his nose was buried in Mike’s pubic hair, he went back, sliding his tongue all around the head, he looked up to Mike, hurrying him to go on. “And then one of those waiters with a trail passed behind you and I got closer to get a cup of Champagne and, god, you were so close, when I wanted to get back to where I was first you took-”

“You by that skinny tie” Harvey said, going back up to eye level, he kissed Mike firmly “You were irresistible, so close, smelled so good, Mike, I wanted to bend you over right there and then, God knows why I didn’t.”

“Modals? Common sense?”

“Don’t think I have much of those.”

“But you do” Mike said, and Harvey smiled at him.

“And then I kissed you.”

“No, I kissed you.”

“You did?”

“I sure did.”

Harvey smiled wider then, like they had won a very intricate case after a week of hard work, he kissed Mike again, and then murmured to his ear “I want to fuck you.”

“God, I hope so because I’m dying for you to do so.”

“Mike” he breathed against his neck, letting his hand travel down, Mike opened his legs wider, Harvey kissed his way down, he parted Mike’s checks.

Mike didn’t expect the night going that way, he supposed he would be already sleeping in his bed at the time, maybe in Harvey’ couch, not gripping his hands in Harvey’s sheets as he worked him open with his tongue.

He wasn’t complaining.

He sure as hell had nothing to complain about when Harvey crawled back up at him, took a bottle of lube out of the nightstand and kissed him behind the ear, then on his check, under his eye, on the top of his nose.

Mike laughed “Stop it, and get to work!”

“Look who is the bossy one now” Harvey whispered at his ear as he worked his hand back down again. Mike was ready to answer, tell Harvey how he could never get on Harvey’s level of bossiness, tell him anything, but as a lubed finger slowly worked him open he couldn’t say a word, his mouth forming an ‘O’ “You are so beautiful, Mike” Harvey keep whispering at his ear, sending shivers up Mike’s spine as he worked another finger inside “You’re pure temptation, God’s knows I tried to resist.” Harvey thought about all those times, not only the Christmas party, but that night they had had dinner together and he had been just this close to kissing him, to ask him to have the last one in his apartment (and not in the way they had done other times, with Mike falling asleep over his couch or even on the floor, but next to him in bed, under him, as he was now). He thought about all the mornings he had wanted to kiss him good morning when he saw him at the firm, same suit as last day and hair a mess because he had been working all night. He added a third finger and curved them, Mike moaned and arched his back out of the bed, Harvey grinned “So fucking beautiful”. He kissed him, Mike moaned under his lips, Harvey hummed and felt Mike shivering again.

“Please, Harvey, please” he said, he knew he was almost begging, he didn’t care.

“You want me, puppy?”

“God, yes, please!” Mike bit his own lip as Harvey slowly got his fingers off him, he heard the cap of the lube opening again and opened his eyes in anticipation.

“I should be recording this” Harvey said, getting himself ready. “You being so pliant, I hadn’t seen that in ages” Harvey smirked and Mike rolled his eyes.

“Stop getting so full of yourself, Harvey”

“You prefer I get you full of myself?” Harvey answered.

“I’m starting to second guess this.”

“Are you?” Harvey asked smirking proving at Mike’s hole with his dick. Mike moaned, a long ‘God!’ getting out of his mouth. “I’m waiting.”

“You’re such a dick.”

“You already knew that before getting into my bed” Harvey said, lowering himself so he could kiss Mike, a slow, suave, even movie-like romantic, kiss. Harvey put their foreheads together and looked at those eyes that didn’t let him sleep at night “Mike, do you really want this?”

Mike nodded, then he looked back at Harvey, kissed him and said: “Yes, yes, Harvey, I want this. I want you.”

Harvey smiled and kissed him again, still slow but much more heated, he slowly penetrated Mike, who caught his breath “Please, puppy, breath for me” Harvey whispered against his lips. Mike closed his eyes and visibly relaxed, making an effort to do so. “God, Mike, you’re so tight” Harvey whispered kissing one of his eyelids, his hands were holding his legs apart.

“That’s a virgin ass for you.”

“What?” Harvey still his movements he almost let Mike’s legs fall down.

“What? Do you think I got to where I am lending my ass? Because flash news, you’re the first boss I let fuck me.” And if he sounded angry it was because, well, he was fucking angry at Harvey’s surprise.

“I… I just had always thought you were bi. I’m your first man?”

“You are” Mike said crossing his arms in his chest “And it’s pretty late to decide you’d rather not be.”

“In a million years” Harvey answered, getting Mike’s legs to rest as his shoulders and slowly bending forward to get Mike’s arms uncrossed “I was just surprised, stop acting like I just throw you out of my bed.”

“I’d kick your ass if you did that.”

“No need to” he kissed Mike and he relaxed again, drawing Harvey closer to him with hands in his neck “You’re pretty elastic.”

“You haven’t seen half of it” Mike winked and Harvey felt it doing weird amazing things to his body.

Pretty soon later Harvey had worked a rhythm, Mike was moaning loudly under him, trying to keep up and answer to every thrust with a movement of his own but it was quite complicated when he felt so blessed out.

“Baby” Harvey murmured, kissing at his neck, Mike couldn’t even answer, and then when Harvey got his hand in his dick Mike let out a shout, Harvey laughed but didn’t stop his hips or his hand that was teasingly caressing Mike’s dick, rubbing his thumb once over his head getting to use the precum, and the wetness left of when he had gone down on him, as lubricant.

God, he could eat Mike whole. He couldn’t see the time to get on his knees again. At a bathroom at the firm, his tie over his shoulder, Mike’s hands in his hair, having to swallow everything Mike gave him if he didn’t want to get his suit dirty. Everyone looking at him with questioning eyes as he smirked and walked past them, knowing he had just have Mike Ross on his mouth, knowing he had been the only one to have that tight ass, that all the firm eyed, around his cock.

“Harvey!” Mike pledged and tightened all around him as he came all over his own stomach, even his chest. God, Mike was a shooter, a little more and it could have gone to his chin. Harvey came right after, how could he not after seeing that scene? After seeing Mike blissful face _thanks to him_? So tight and perfect around him, moaning so loud, shouting _his_ name.

Mike felt Harvey’s hot cum fulling him and moaned again a long sight escaping between his lips as he tried to get his breath to even.

“Well-” Mike started but Harvey’s finger in his lips made him stop.

“Sssh, puppy, carpe diem, let me enjoy the post orgasm bliss. Thank you.”

“Such a dick” Mike said smiling, Harvey kissed him and slowly let go, lying next to him, a couple seconds later Mike talked “Enough enjoyment?”

“Something is telling me I won’t get more.”

“Perfect because I need to talk.”

“Hmm.”

“I don’t want this to be one of this ‘it happened once and we are going to blame it on the… watermelon and summer heat’ type of things”

“I didn’t even know that ‘type of things’ existed.” He said getting Mike closer to him, hugging him so his head was resting in Harvey’s chest.

“You understand me. I don’t want you gone from the bed tomorrow morning and having to pretend this didn’t happen.”

“This is my bed, if someone isn’t going to be here in the morning it isn’t me.”

“Good. Because neither is it going to be me.”

“Good.” Harvey sounded serious then “Good” he repeated and kissed Mike “I hope to find you here every morning from now on, Mike.”

“I… I would love to.”

It was quite difficult getting away from Mike and the bed to get into the shower, but minutes later Harvey tried to do so.

“Already second-guessing?”

“Not happening, not now, not ever.”

“Where are you going?”

“Shower, I think you should come too.”

“Hmm, you aren’t fucking me in the shower” Mike said ending it with a yawn.

God, it was so easy, talking about it, being together, like they had been together for ages, like they had woken up together after sex a million times before.

“Come with me” Harvey said smiling, he tended a hand to him and Mike took it, but he didn’t instantly follow, he yawned again, stretched and let out a grunt.

“Is it really necessary?”

“Mike…”

“Coming” he whispered against the pillow, Harvey smiled, when Mike finally got up he kissed Harvey “I think maybe you should carry me to the bathroom” he said laughing but Harvey was already ready to take him bride-like “Don’t you dare!”

Back from the shower Mike felt so worn out he could sleep for a month, not only that but he felt so good, so happy, he knew it would be bliss to sleep next to Harvey for a whole day, not that they could-

“Did you heard-? The twins” Harvey said, letting Mike down on the bed. “I think they woke up.”

“Didn’t they sleep like rocks?”

“Well, I’m not to blame if we’re like an earthquake in bed.”

“You’re at least partially to blame.” Mike said laughing, he tried to get up to open the door but Harvey pushed him back, he kissed him and whispered he would go and get them, so he better rest.

When Harvey opened the door both twins felt face first onto the bedroom floor.

“What were you doing?” Harvey asked smiling, helping them to get up and crunching next to them.

“We were spying!” Cecil shouted.

“Spying?” Mike asked from the bed.

“Yes” Chris affirmed “We wanted to know why the door was closed. It’s never closed!”

“I was going to open it right now.”

“Can we go inside?” Cecil asked, all puppy like. Harvey looked a Mike, he was smiling, already patting the bed.

“Come in, were you out for a long time?”

“Yes!”

Harvey froze, Mike felt his heart up in his throat.

“A full minute! At least! I counted to ten!” Chris shouted trying to get up in the bed, Mike laughed and got him up, Harvey took Cecil in his arms “Cecil was scared of the monsters.”

“I wasn’t!” Cecil shouted and buried his head in Harvey’s chest.

“You have nothing to be scared of, I look for monsters every night. Let’s go back to sleep, Mike is very tired, aren’t you, honey?”

“I could sleep for a year.” Mike said trying not to blush at for once being called ‘honey’ without it being part of a joke.

“A year!” Harvey said pocking at Cecil nose and getting into bed, they let both boys in the middle of the bed, his arms hugging them and his hands closing together. Harvey smiled as he got their feet interlaced. Mike smiled too and seconds later he felt asleep.

Next day when Mike got up everyone was already up; he could hear the boys shouting outside, he wasn’t sweaty but he could tell it was already hot outside.

“You’re going to wake him up” Harvey shouted in a whisper, then he heard the door to the bedroom opening, Mike closed his eyes pretending to be asleep. “Morning sunshine, thank god theater wasn’t your call” Harvey said, a tray in his hands, Cecil had a glass of orange juice in his and Chris was bringing napkins, lots of them “They insisted” Harvey explained himself as he walked towards the bed.

“Good morning” Mike said kissing Harvey as he let the tray down on his legs.

“Harvey said we could go to the Zoo if we helped and didn’t make a lot of noise!” Chris said, letting the napkins down next to the tray, one of them falling to the floor, he got to get it and knocked his head against the nightstand.

“Fu-! Are you okay, Chris?” Harvey said crunching, he examined the boys head, Mike had moved the tray to the said and was watching too.

“I’m okay” Chris said a tear getting down over his check “Can I have a Band-Aid?”

“In the head?” Mike asked, Harvey looked at him like he had just punched the boy, Chris big eyes looked back at him, but it was Cecil who was almost crying now.

“He cannot?” asked Cecil.

“Yes, yes of course he can. And after breakfast we while shower and go to the Zoo, okay?”

“Yes!” Both boys shouted, Harvey got a Band-Aid out of the nightstand that had caused all the chaos to begging with and put it on Chris arm where not harm had been done, the kid accepted it as if it was a sacred balm for his pain “Can we go play now?” Chris said after the act ended.

“Yes, yes” Harvey said, both boys kissed Harvey’s check, then waited for Mike to get closer to them and did the same to him.

After they had done so they stormed out of the bedroom, Mike got the tray back on his legs and Harvey sat next to him on the other side of the bed, he kissed Mike again, slower, enjoying it and taking advantage of the moment to get Mike’s cup of coffee from the tray.

“Hey! That’s my coffee!”

“Hey, I made it.”

“ _For me”_

Harvey took at ship and then kissed Mike open-mouthed.

“Good boy, drink your coffee and get ready, we have a hard day of work before us, puppy.” He kissed Mike’s temple before he could protest.

Mike could get used to it, something was telling him he had already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So final chapter it's finally here!! Hope you enjoyed it! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! Next one is the long one (They are 7k together) And is already written, so I hope to post it pretty soon!


End file.
